finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo forest
.]] The '''chocobo forest' , also known as chocobo woods, is an area in many games of the series where the player can locate chocobos. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The chocobo forest is just south of Kashuan, north of Palamecia, and is the only place in the game where Firion and his allies can find a chocobo. This enables him to move overland much faster and not get into random encounters. Final Fantasy III In several wooded areas across the world, the player can catch a yellow chocobo and ride it. There is also a sidequest that consists in riding the chocobo all around the floating continent. Doing so gets the player a reward. The Fat Chocobo can also be summoned inside the forests. Final Fantasy IV The chocobo forests are located in several places, and contain a yellow chocobo to use for transportation on land. The forests also contain a single white chocobo, which restores 500 MP to the party when caught. The fat chocobo can be summoned in the forest if the player has a Gysahl Green in their inventory, and the forests also provide a single free Gysahl Green found in the grassy area in the middle of the clearing. A chocobo forest north to Troia has a black chocobo to go to the Lodestone Cavern. Once the player enters the ''Lunar Whale for the first time, one black chocobo will spawn in each chocobo forest. There is also a chocobo village which contains multiple chocobos. ''Final Fantasy V There are two chocobo forests in ''Final Fantasy V. One is found on Crescent Island, inhabited by a black chocobo; the other is found on the island where Catoblepas is found in the Second World, inhabited by a female chocobo the party cannot ride. ''Final Fantasy VI Several forests can be found on the world map where the player can rent a chocobo from a chocobo stables for a small fee of 100 gil. Final Fantasy VIII .]] There are several chocobo forests over the world where the player must catch a chocobo by luring a chicobo out and capturing the parent when it comes looking for it. Once caught, the player can ride the chocobo parent with the chicobo following close behind. The chicobo is Boco whom the player can send to ''Chocobo World to amass items and boost its level. There are seven forests each with their own degree of difficulty in a minigame involving finding buried treasure within the forest grounds. From easiest to hardest the forests are: The Beginner's Forest, The Basics Forest, The Roaming Forest, Forest of Fun, Forest of Solitude, The Enclosed Forest and The Chocobo Sanctuary. ''Final Fantasy IX Chocobo's Forest is the first location where the minigame Chocobo Hot and Cold can be played, located on the Mist Continent. One can purchase Gysahl Greens in the forest and exchange points earned in the Chocobo Hot and Cold game for extra items. After leaving Lindblum the first time, the player must cross the Ceebell River bridge to get to the forest. Final Fantasy XIV .]] Chocobo Forest is mentioned in the description of the Draught Chocobo Mount. The Chocobo Forest is located in the Dravanian Forelands, Dravania. Final Fantasy Tactics The Chocobo Forest is mentioned as one of the wonders. Final Fantasy Dimensions In a variety of forests players can gain access to the efficiency of a chocobo. When the player enters the forest, there are three kinds of chocobos available for capture. By capturing the yellow chocobo, players can ride on the world map avoiding monster confrontations. Capturing a black chocobo grants the ability to fly across the world map, allowing players to avoid monster confrontations and also to cross rivers, potentially allowing easy travel back and forth from previously visited locations. Capturing the white chocobo yields MP restoration to the player's party. "Funk de Chocobo" acts as the theme for the forest. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Chocobo Forest FFII Special.png|Chocobo Forest FFII. FFAB Chocobo Village FFIV Special.png|Chocobo Village FFIV. Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Chocobo Forest was a Daily Dungeon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper, available on Wednesdays during Series 3. The rewards for the dungeons were Gysahl Greens, used in Fat Chocobo's Gysahl Exchange to trade for rare items. Record Synergy and enemies drawn applied to units from Final Fantasy IX. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFII NES Chocobo Forest.png|Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII NES Chocobo Forest WM.png|The Chocobo Forest on the world map in Final Fantasy II (NES). FFII Chocobo Forest PS.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSX). FFII Chocobo Forest WM PS.png|Chocobo Forest on the world map in Final Fantasy II (PSX). FFII Chocobo Forest GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). PSP FFII Chocobo Forest.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFII PSP Chocobo Forest WM.png|Chocobo Forest on the world map in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII iPod Chocobo Forest.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (iOS). FF3Chocobo Forest.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIII NES Chocobo Woods 1.png|A Chocobo Forest on the world map in Final Fantasy III (NES). FF4PSPChocoboForest.png|''Final Fantasy IV Complete Collection. FFIV PSP Chocobo Forest 1 WM.png|A Chocobo Forest on the world map (PSP). TAY Wii Chocobo Forest.jpg|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFVIII Chocobo Forest WM.png|A Chocobo Forest on the world map in Final Fantasy VIII. FFD Chocobo Forest.png|''Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFD Chocobo Forest WM.png|A Chocobo Forest on the world map in ''Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFBE Chocobo Forest.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Trivia *In ''Final Fantasy XV, when the party leaves Leide after Chapter 2, they talk about Duscae and where they are headed next. Ignis says Duscae has a chocobo forest, likely referring to Wiz Chocobo Post, although it is a chocobo stable. Category:Forests Category:Chocobo